Talk:Multiclass penalty
Bugfix? I am playing a multiclass Dwarf Fighter1/Rogue2 and when I level up as either one, I suffer an experience penalty. As far as I know, this should not happen. Is there a fix, (I have patch 1.62) or is it in the works? -- 69.152.147.13 *AFAIK, the XP penalty works properly. Since Fighter is a Dwarf's favored class, you shouldn't get a penalty. I would guess you're misunderstanding something, but you're welcome to report a bug to BioWare. -- Alec Usticke 09:21, 26 February 2006 (PST) *XP penalty was never broken for any races besides Human and half-elf but in any case, patching to 1.66 is what you want to do. 87.194.16.85 12:08, 26 February 2006 (PST) Polymorph, shapechange and shifter shapes The most recent edit mentioned that polymorph, shapechange and shifter races would lead to potential XP penalties if a kill was made during said change. AFAIK only the drow warrior shifter shape is subject to this problem. Is there any way to verify if it applies for other shifter shapes or the polymorph plus shapechange spells? Harleyquin 14:20, 29 May 2006 (PDT) Disabling multiclass penalty How do you disable multiclass penalty on a mod or server? Hobbes3 03:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) *Did you know how to change .2da file? If yes look at class.2da, if you dont know how. Just tell me do you want i disable multiclass penalty and class alignment restriction? ILKAY 04:13, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :*Well I looked at it and it seems you can edit it like a text file. But how can I add this to a particular mod and not as a global setting for all my other mods? Hobbes3 12:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::*I dont know if you add it only to a specific mod (I dont think you can) but you need add this modified file (classes.2da) to your override. I just finish one version of this file with alignment restriction off and experience penalty off. If you want, i can send you this version (I tested and that work well)and if you want i set class restriction on. Just send me your E-Mail at wikimessage. (Click on ILKAY, then at left in the menu E-mail this user). Its kinda hard to explain here. ILKAY 15:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::*To make a modified .2da apply to just one module, it needs to be added to a hakpak the module uses (and not placed in your override directory). --The Krit 21:19, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Table Has anyone found the "multiclass XP penalty table" to be useful? I don't want to be too harsh, but I only figured out what the table was trying to convey because I knew in advance what the table what trying to convey. I imagine most people looking for info on the penalty would end up scratching their heads after looking at the current table. --The Krit 06:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *It also seems incorrect. If I had a wizard 3/sorcerer 1 then there would be the equivalent of 5,000 XP (before the multiclass penalty was applied) to get to the next level (making a total of 1,100 before the penalty was applied). The table total of 12,500, however, assumes that I had the penalty since level 1 (which is impossible). Also the penalty only applies to kills, not to XP given as a part of quest completion or adventure. When you reach a total of 1,000 XP you are level 5 (the hypothetical XP is never reported to the character). I really don't think the table format can really convey meaningfully what is occurring. WhiZard 18:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :* The multiclass penalty does apply to XP given as part of quest completion, as well as every other source of XP. --The Krit 14:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::* Ah, now I see. I've been frequently using GetXP() and SetXP() to do my XP giving in a level sensitive manner rather than using GiveXPToCreature(). WhiZard 15:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Human multiclass I am playing a pure human Sorcerer18 and i want to try take levels of fighter so I have better melee combat, would that give me a multiclass penalty. Im a bit confused when it comes to human penaltys as its there highest score. Pokaloki 14:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) * A human with only two classes will never have a multiclass penalty. --The Krit 18:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) * I believe that (at least) in the original campaign of Neverwinter Nights that the Human "favored" class is bugged. Currently I am playing as a Sorceror 6/Paladin 1 and I am suffering an XP penalty for some reason...for example when I kill a "boss" type creature normally netting 600 XP (by myself) I received only 481 ... which is 80% of 600. I am not sure why this is. 05:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) XP weirdness I'm not sure if this is a multiclass thing i experienced but here's the question; My Elf 1-wizard/2-monk got some 380xpthe exact number for a guard kill. My Human 2-rogue/1-barbarian got a clean 500xp for the same kill! Maybe it has to do with the class i created the character with? I know fighter types get less xp then the "middle" or "low" AB classes but this is just weird... I forgot to check the same kill with a pure class, so i'm gonna do that now end edit this. brb... Okay, a Human 3 level rogue also gets a clean 500 xp. The before mentioned Human rogue/barbarian was created as rogue so i guess thats the thing? But, if that's is the thing, how come my Elf wizard/monk as wizard gets only like 380 xp? Very weird... ps. just so you now, this happend with the normal nwn campaign, chapter 1, city core, any guard. I'm using the latest patch [1.69 thx. ---Pimpernell 14:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) * A level 3 character cannot have a multiclass penalty. More relevant would be effective character level, as your second rogue level gets a bonus to awarded XP (and the bonus is not lost with your third rogue level), while the other class levels involved in your tests get no bonus. --The Krit 15:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Thanks ---Pimpernell 17:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) This is actually weird i have dwarf fighter/rogue when i was lvl 2 / 1 got 17 exp from little zombies when got lvl 2 / 2 it raised to 24 exp / zombie so there must be a bug on dwarf multi class 1/2 levels same as the first text on page. * This again is effective character level which will only happen in the OC. Your second level of rogue upped the challenge rating of all creatures you killed by one while referring to you as a character one level higher. As the XP table sometimes decreases from a diagonal movement (you and the creature are both one level higher), you sometimes benefit with more XP. WhiZard 02:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC)